Midnight Marauder
by ForgiveRosesTears
Summary: Morgan fell back in her chair the whole room took in a deep breath as her hands slipped away and suddenly Bill the way he had been before Fenrir had, had his go at him was sitting there.
1. St Mungo's

Midnight Marauder

_By: _Rose

A young man who couldn't have been more than 17 came into the office, she could tell he hadn't slept in a couple days although he was dressed neatly. He was handsome but she was stunned by a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She gasped, how could she not have known this right away! It was Harry Potter! He walked up to her and began to speak but she cut him off.

"Your- your Harry Potter!" She stumbled over her words.

He sighed slightly.

"Yes, yes I am. I am here for a patient." He said.

"Yes, yes right away sir!" She jumped a little almost surprised he could speak.

Harry handed her a neatly folded piece of paper. She opened it and read over it.

"You're here for Ms. Prince?" She said confused.

"Yes, if I could have her now…"

"Oh right." She jumped up and walked to go get her from her room.

Harry tapped his foot. Dumbledore had left him (Well a couple things) a girl the most interesting thing with instructions on what to do with her. She was the same age as him and was in St. Mungo's for mental imbalance after her father disappeared and her mother committed suicide because of his disappearance. Apparently Harry had been going to school with her since the beginning, they had even been in the same house same year and everything. The secretary who had gawked at him instead of doing her job correctly came out with a girl with brown hair tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. She was wearing dark purple dress and looked like a normal person. Then her eyes hit him, and something about them ripped at his heart, she now seemed so broken and tired beyond belief. She let go of the nurse and walked to him.

"So we finally meet Harry Potter." She had a very soft gentle voice, very sad voice too.

"You are Morgan Prince?" He asked.

"Yes… You are who Dumbledore left to watch over me?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." He said to the gawking secretary.

The secretary watched as her led her a little bit away said something to her and then they both disappeared.

They apparated a couple minutes later at the Burrow. Opening the front door Harry led Morgan into the house. Mrs. Weasley rushed over,

"Harry your back!" She hugged him when she pulled away she spotted Morgan, "Who is this young lady?" She asked.

"This is Morgan Prince, left in my care by Dumbledore." He said.

Morgan's grey eyes studied carefully over Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I better be go-," Remus came out of the living room and stopped dead at the sight of Morgan.

She spotted him and turned very slowly towards him. They all fell silent, watching and wondering what was going on.

"Morgan?" He barely whispered out.

She suddenly burst into tears and ran to him throwing herself into his arms. Tonks came in at that moment and looked totally abashed at what was going on.

"Harry, where on earth?" Remus began.

"Dumbledore left her in my care I juts took her out of Mungo's a couple minutes ago." He said cocking his head to the side confused.

"What is going on?" Tonks asked Remus.

"This is my niece!"


	2. Making New Face's in New Places

Midnight Marauder

By:Rose

Chapter 1

Making New Faces in New Places

Everybody sat around the table nervously as Morgan and Remus talked privately in the livingroom. In this time Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Bill had joined them at the table anxiously at the table. A couple minutes later Remus led Morgan back into the kitchen. They both sat down and everybody stared at them waiting for an explanation. Remus spoke first,

"Morgan is my twin sisters daughter." was all the explanation he offered.

"You had a twin sister!" Was the all around answer except for Ron's mom who did not seemed surprised at all.

"Yes," He answered quietly, "Pandora, she committed suicide last year when her husband disappeared." he answered.

Morgan quietly choked back tears at the mention of her mother.

"But her husband wasn't Morgan's real father…" He mumbled and turned to look at Morgan.

"Sirius Black was my biological father." She said in her quiet voice.

There was a gasp and Harry sat back hard in his chair. This girl Dumbledore had left for him to care for was his God sister. He stared at her, she looked nothing like him, except she had the same eyes. Not the color or anything but what was behind them the same knowing and sad look that Sirius had, had. He realized why though, in a couple years this girl had lost all of her relations except her uncle. It looked though they hadn't seen each other in years though.

"Why did you never mention her Remus?" Bill asked.

"We argued back when she got married, because I did not approve in who she was marrying and we did not speak to each other after that." Remus said.

He looked over at Mrs. Weasley who sighed. There was something they weren't telling them Harry looked at Remus intently, something about Morgan's mother. Who was her husband? This man Remus did not approve of.

"Would anybody like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked us.

A couple people raised there hands slightly and Mrs. Weasley got up to go make tea. Hermione finally spoke up,

"You were in our school with us?" She asked.

"Yes…" Morgan answered.

Harry could not get over her voice, it was weird the way she spoke, so quiet you felt like you shouldn't be able to hear her yet somehow you heard her clearly. And so gentle like she was afraid she might brake something with her voice.

"What house where you in?" Hermione asked.

"I was in Gryffindor like you." She said.

"I don't remember you at all." Hermione frowned.

"Not many people would I was always in the corner, no body really noticed me ever." She said.

"Do you mean to say you went though 6 years of school without friends?" Ron asked.

She looked down at the table suddenly interested in the spoon near her.

"Yes…" She mumbled.

"Oh my god that is horrible, why didn't you make any friends." Hermione looked horrified.

"Nobody really saw me and those who did thought I was strange or that something was wrong with me." She mumbled.

Hermione jumped up and ran around the table and hugged her Morgan looked thrown aback by this. Mrs. Weasley came back with the tea, a while later after everybody had finished there tea Mrs. Weasley suggested that everybody go to bed.

The next day was all about helping Bill and Fleur with there new house they had built on the same property as the Burrow. Bill had asked to stay working at the Gringotts in Diagon Ally instead so they could live closer to his family now that he was settling down, and since there was no room in the burrow for them to live they built a new house next to the burrow. It was a small house but its not like they needed a lot of space, plus they came over for basically every meal. Harry was now living at the burrow also, Ron and him shared a room. Hermione was basically living there now too, she did go to her parents ever so often now that she had her apparating license. Hermione and Ginny shared a room, but Morgan was now sharing that room with them to. Charlie was back home and was in Percy's room. Fred and George were in there old room since they were visiting home for a while. The house was packed, Remus and Tonks came over all the time as well so the place was completely packed full of people. Harry knocked on the girls bedroom door, for Morgan. The door opened and Hermione looked tiredly at Harry,

"Harry?" She asked.

"I wanted to speak with Morgan." He said.

Morgan came to the door. She was wearing one of Hermione's outfits, her hair was down and it was unbelievably long. It was down to her mid calf.

"Hermione said that Mrs. Weasley would cut it for me if I asked her too." She mumbled.

"Um yeah probably, you wanna go on a walk or something?" He asked.

"I would like that yes." She said and slipped past Hermione.

After assuring Mrs. Weasley that they would be right back, they just needed to stretch there legs Harry led Morgan out of the house. He led her to a forest path past on the other side of their makeshift quidditch field. As they walked along this path Harry began to speak,

"So Morgan, Dumbledore left you to me." Harry frowned when Morgan didn't look any different, "Do you know why he left you to me and not your uncle?" Harry asked her.

She stopped and turned to him,

"Yes I do." She said without any indication that she was going to elaborate on that.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked her after a minute of silence.

"If you wish." She said.

"I do yes." He answered.

"Dumbledore wished me to use my gifts to help you to find the Horcuxes." She said.

Harry stopped suddenly and looked at her shocked.

"What do you know about them?" He demanded.

"I know many things about them, I have many special abilities which make me able to know things I probably shouldn't." She said.

She walked such a laid back quiet walk you couldn't even hear her walking. That's when he noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes, he was about to say something but she cut him off,

"I prefer to walk without shoes." She mumbled.

His mouth gaped open, it was like yesterday when she had answered before he asked he had thought it was because she seen him looking, but this was too odd and she had mentioned something about her having gifts.

"What kind of gifts do you have?" He asked.

She sat down on the ground and he sat down with her.

"I got my abilities from my mother who started to have them in her second year," She began, "I have the ability to basically use magic without a wand and much, much more powerful magic then most wizards even know about without even blinking an eye." She explained.

"Bloody Hell…" Harry mumbled.

"What I think Dumbledore really wanted to me help with was when I touch things I can see things that have happened with that item or been done around them, I can even do it with people." She said.

"So basically…"

"If I touched your scar I could tell you exactly what happened the night your parents were murdered. If I touched your hand arm or any other part of you I could see basically everything important that has happened with that part of you or just a key moment you associate that with…sometime I even see the future instead of the past." She mumbled.

"I was kept in Mungo's to protect me from my father giving me over to Voldemort." She said.

"So your father was a death eater?" He asked.

"Is a death eater." She corrected.

"Who is he?" Harry asked.

"Not important." She brushed it off, "Which ones have you already found?" She asked.

"There are only four left," Was his answer as he clutched the locket in his pocket tightly.

"Yes I know this." She said.

He guessed she must have decided to drop the subject till a different time because she stood.

"I believe we should return now." She said and began to walk back the way they came.

He jumped up and followed her.

"So when Hermione hugged you did you see something?" He asked.

"Yes of course I did I have no control of that ability." She answered.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I do not have her permission to tell you so I will not." She answered.

Pretty soon they were back at the burrow, where they found Ron and Hermione laughing as they were caring Fleur's luggage and box's of stuff that Gabrielle had brought with her when she had come over apparently a couple minutes earlier, over to the new house. Harry forgot about Morgan momentarily and rushed over to help them with the boxes which Hermione was about to drop. Morgan went over and took a box from Ron who smiled gratefully,

"Thanks I was about to drop them all in a second."

"It was no problem, I enjoy helping others." Was all she said.

Before all the sudden all of the boxes in Harry, Hermione, and Ron went floating up into the air. They stared stunned when they saw she had no wand in her hand or anywhere. The boxes followed her like obedient pets and she quietly glided towards the new house. All the other boxes and luggage items on the front lawn and in the arms of Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus floated away too and they all stared in awe at her. She disappeared into Bill and Fleur's home and everybody seemed to come back to life and run after her. The boxes were neatly piled, the luggage to and Morgan sat there on a box like she had been waiting a couple minutes for them. Fleur walked at that moment and smiled happily,

"Oh zeis iez great! Zank yous very much!" She jumped up and down a bit.

Bill came in the room,

"Oh thanks guys this is awesome!" He basically translated for Fleur without meaning to.

Everybody pointed to Morgan.

"She basically did it all." Ron said still gawking.

"ok…" Bill said clueless.

Fleur was next to Morgan in a second and kissed her cheek.

"Zank you!" She was out of the room in another second.

A couple minutes later when they all sat down to lunch Ron told everybody what Morgan had done to those who had not been there. Morgan raised her hands slightly looking embarrassed,

"It was nothing like the grandeur you describe Ron,"

"Are you kidding! You don't need a wand to do magic that is so cool!" Charlie exclaimed.

Morgan blushed and looked away from Charlie who was smiling broadly at her.

"Don't overwhelm the poor dear Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded and put a plate down in front of Morgan.

They ate lunch laughing and joking though Harry and Morgan both stayed quiet. Morgan because it seemed she was naturally a quiet girl and Harry because he was busy studying her. He could understand why people would think her odd, she already put off the impression she was a loner, but the way held herself was different and hard to explain, like at any moment she was ready to jump up and fight. She also was always watching her surroundings, her grey eyes skimmed the table and she seemed to be listening to every sound quite intently at the same time. He skimmed the table to and was surprised to see that he was not the only one who was studying his charge. Charlie was watching her too, Remus, Bill and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be watching her out of the corner of there eyes as well. There had to be something that they were not telling him but had privilege Bill and Charlie too. After all the younger people seemed to want to go outside and laze in the sun so flopping down in the grass Harry talked to his friends while Charlie and Mrs. Weasley had volunteered to take care of Morgan while he relaxed. Harry noticed that a half an hour later that Charlie had come out of the house with Morgan her hair now only to the middle of her back. They seemed to be heading to the quidditch field, probably to take a walk he wasn't worried he trusted Ron's older brother.

Morgan followed Charlie onto the field.

"So Morgan is your name, we were never fully introduced." He said.

"I am Charlie Weasley." He said.

"I am Morgana Faye Prince." She smiled.

"Morgana is your full name then?" He asked.

"Yes my mother decided since she was named after a great witch she wanted me to be as well. So she named me after Morgan Le Faye." Morgan explained something close to a smile seemed to glaze over her face and she seemed distant for a second.

She looked at him directly for the first time. She suddenly smiled and Charlie was blown back by how beautiful she suddenly looked when she smiled.

"You are a very kind person Charlie." She said.

She sat down on the ground suddenly and Charlie sat down too almost in a daze.

She took his hand suddenly as if she had noticed something.

"I can heal this…" She said.

"Oh no it is not that easy they are magical wounds done by dragons, they can't ever be healed." He said.

"I can heal them," she smiled slightly at him.

She ran her fingers gently over the blisters and calluses on his hand and they suddenly seemed to fall all off and his hand was good as new. He looked at her stunned,

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I am special." She said. She moved her hands up his arm to the shiny burn and placed her whole hand on it and shut her eyes concentrating almost a silvery light seemed to emanate for a second and then she opened her eyes and smiled when she looked at his arm. He looked down and stared at his arm, the burn was completely gone, the only notice that it had ever been there was that it was a round patch of arm that did not have red hair on it. He jumped up,

"That is amazing!" He picked her up and swung her around. "DO you have any idea!" He didn't even finish but swung her around once more and without even thinking kissed her and put her down grabbing her wrist pulling her towards Bills house. She was blushing immensely but he was to excited to notice.

"Bill! Bill!" He pounded on the side of the door since the door was open but the screen was closed. Hearing the commotion Harry jumped up right away Ron and Hermione quick to follow only to find Charlie excitedly pounding on the side of Bills door, he was holding a very pink Morgan by the wrist. Bill came to the door and was surprised to find his brother acting like this,

"Bloody Hell Charlie what is going on?" He asked.

"She can heal you, look at my arm!" He turned and showed his brother his arm.

Charlie who had seemed to betaking an after lunch nap failed to see.

"What?" He asked.

"My scar its gone she healed my arm!"

Bill studied his arm closer before his jaw dropped open.

A little bit later everybody was in the burrow's living room with Bill laying on the couch and Morgan sitting in a chair moved right next to his head. They sat nervously watching her,

"This will hurt a little bit, but don't be alarmed," She warned.

She placed both hand on his face covering it almost completely with her small hands… somehow. She closed her eyes and suddenly the same light appeared, but this time much brighter than for Charlie's. Bill groaned in pain slightly, Morgan shuddered as though she were living through what had happened to Bill. Only Harry seemed to think this was a distinct possibility. After twenty minutes or so Morgan fell back in her chair the whole room took in a deep breath as her hands slipped away and suddenly Bill they way he had been before Fenrir had, had his go at him was sitting there. The whole room gasped and Fleur fainted, Bill felt his face,

"Bloody Hell…" He mumbled to himself.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and threw herself at her son she was so happy. Both Remus and Charlie checked on Morgan.

"She's passed out!" Charlie said.

Ginny and Gabrielle were trying to revive Fleur. Charlie picked Morgan up and Hermione rushed ahead of him to help him get her into bed. She woke up half way up the stairs,

"Did I do it?" She asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes you did, it was amazing Morgan!" Hermione said excitedly flinging open the bedroom door. Charlie laid her down on her bed and let Hermione hurry back down stairs,

"Are you ok Morgan?" He asked.

"I am fine, I am so glad it worked." She smiled up at him.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked,

"I could go for some water."

He immediately pulled out his wand and flicked it a glass popped up in the air a second flick and I water filled the glass, he handed it to her. Remus came in,

"You ok Morgan?" he asked.

She sat up and looked at her uncle,

"I am fine uncle." She said calmly.

She finished her glass of water and put it down on the night stand.

"I can return downstairs now, I am perfectly fine I swear." Charlie helped her get up.

She stumbled at first then went back to the way she glided when she walked. Remus and Charlie helped her down the steps and when she got back into the living room suddenly a multitude of people were suddenly hugging her thanking her and sobbing. Morgan seemed a little over whelmed at first but it also seemed to make her a little happier to know people weren't scared by this power.

After dinner where people were still doting over bill Morgan decided to take a walk and since Harry was busy with some work that Hermione, Ron and him were working on Charlie once again volunteered to go with her. Mrs. Weasley was not happy that she wanted to go walking so close to dark, but since Charlie with her she let them go. Though Harry suspected that Morgan would probably do a better job at protecting them then Charlie would.

"I am sorry about earlier." Charlie mumbled as he sat down in the same spot as earlier.

"Hm?" She looked questioningly at him.

"When I snogged you,"

Her cheeks turned instantly a shade of tickle me pink.

"That is ok you were excited I understand."

Charlie tore up some grass in the awkward silence that followed.

"So you work in Romania with Dragons?" She asked.

"Yes, people always tell me I should have gone for quidditch as a career instead though." He said, "But I love working with Dragons…" He suddenly got a far off look in his eye like he was back in Romania with the Dragons.

She smiled,

"They seem like enjoyable creatures, so passionate and free…" She mumbled.

"Exactly!" Charlie exclaimed.

He stared her in the eyes intensely and she blushed again, but she did not look away. She finally looked away after a while a plucked a wild flower and stroked the petals. After a while Charlie spoke up,

"When did you find out you were Sirius' daughter?" He asked.

"I always knew." was her answer, she briefly looked up when she answered.

"How?" He asked confused.

"I have many other gifts besides healing abilities." She responded not looking up this time for this time she was placing the flower back onto the stem she had taken it from and to his amazement it reattached itself. She petted one of its petals and then looked up at the sky,

"It is getting dark we should return before your mother gets to mad." he said.

He looked around and looked surprised to be where he was.

"Yeah your right."

He led her back to the house.


	3. Making it Through one day at a time

Midnight Marauder

By: _Rose_

Chapter 2

_Making it Through One Day at a Time_

Harry stared blankly at the ceiling above him wondering about Morgan. It seemed impossible that somebody be that perfect. It just wasn't right… he growled to himself and rolled out of bed, sneaking past Ron and out of there room. As he walked up to the girl's bedroom he knew he couldn't knock Hermione, or Ginny would probably come to the door so he went downstairs. Walking into the living room he illuminated his wand wordlessly and walked into the kitchen and there she was. Her Dark brown hair messed in with the darkness and he was not sure where the darkness began and her hair ended.

"What are you doing down here Morgan?" He asked but he felt so stupid asking but he didn't know why.

"Waiting for you…" She answered as if this was not odd at all.

"How'd you know I was… oh…?" It suddenly hit him.

He went to the chair across from hers he sat down and stared at her for her a while, her eyes didn't move from his though.

"Where will we find the next Horcuxes?" Asked suddenly.

She looked at him her face devoid of emotions. She suddenly took his and his first impulse was to pull away but she had a surprisingly tight grip and he noticed her eyes suddenly seemed clouded over her grey eyes seemed silver almost like when she had healed Ben, except now coming from her eyes, though they weren't glowing it was the same shimmery silver like color.

A second later her eyes unclouded and she looked at him sharply,

"It was dark and I felt like I was suffocating I smelled death and decay… almost like I was buried alive…" She answered.

"It is in a coffin? Buried under the ground?" Harry asked.

"But before I was in the ground I was in a dark place and there was an old willow and layer of mist at hip level and I believe it was a graveyard… the place felt very familiar." Morgan mumbled confused.

"Huh…" Harry mumbled retracting his hand back to himself looking at his hand he could see the indents from the words that dreaded woman had made him write with his own blood and now 4 tiny scratches producing blood showed he was surprised he had not felt it when she had been squeezing his hand but her nails must have dug into him. Her eyes slipped to what he was looking at and saw this as well and she reached over once more holding her hand over the table and put her hand over his about an inch above it a tiny shinny silver light and suddenly a searing pain shot up his arm and he yelped in pain she pulled her hand away quickly suddenly looking horrified he looked down at his hand again though the pain was almost blinding him now and the four wounds were 4 times the size they once were and bleed profusely. He yelled out in pain and realization…

There were many bumps and pounding of foot steps up stairs and suddenly the lights flew on and the whole houses occupants came into the room all of there wands out and at the ready…

Mrs. Weasley cried out in horror when she saw Harry's hand and she ran over Gabrielle passed out. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rushed over.

Morgan began to repeat herself frantically,

"I'm sorry I'm sorry 'm sorry…" She then fled.

"CHARLIE GO AFTER HER!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he made his way over to Harry who couldn't help the tears coming out in agony it hurt so much more than it looked, in fact it felt like someone was trying to peel the skin off his hand.

Morgan flung the front door open and began to run out into the night she ran around the house and past the garden making her way to the quidditch field. Charlie took after his brother stopping him for a second trying to find out what was going on Charlie only pointed to the Burrow and pushed his brother out of the way breathlessly.

Morgan half way through the field tripped over the night gown she had barrowed from Fleur and fell into the ground and was still repeating over and over again,

"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! I didn't mean to it's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!" She rocked back and forth covering her ears repeating all these things.

Charlie caught up to her and approached her cautiously afraid she might hurt herself and or him if he surprised her.

"Morgan?" He said quietly.

"It's not my fault! I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" She continued to rock back and forth with her ears covered saying this quietly to herself. Charlie kneeled down next to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Morgan? Its okay… calm down…" He said lightly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She suddenly screamed.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She yelled.

"Morgan what are you saying?" Charlie asked.

She began to shake now and tears flooded her face. She began to vigorously rub her arms and hands on the night gown in a frantic panic,

"I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault!" He couldn't figure out who she was trying to convince.

He grabbed her wrists lightly trying to keep her from possibly breaking her wrist at the rate she was going. Soon he had to grip tighter because she began to fight to free her arms.

"NO! Don't I didn't do it don't make me go there! I'm fine! She's fine! LET ME GO!" She screamed the last part.

She was stronger than she appeared and he was really struggling to keep a grip on her when he finally pulled out his wand and silently cast a spell of sleep. For a moment she didn't respond and then she collapsed backwards and he caught her quickly. Picking her fully up he stood and walked back to the house.

In the house the had quickly fixed Harry's hand and he was now sitting on the couch shaking and cradling his hand a look of horror still frozen on his face and the memory of the agony still fresh in his mind. Ginny was comforting him while Ron and Hermione sat with the adults.

The adults were conversing on the recent accident when Charlie came in with her.

"Oh dear what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked right away standing hoping there wasn't another emergency she had to take care of right away.

"I had to knock her out she was uncontrollable…" Charlie explained.

"Oh, I see you did use magic to do it dear we don't want a bump rising out the top of her head." Mr. Weasley said smiling amused by his own joke.

"Of course I used magic dad were not barbarians here." Charlie said back.

"Calm down dear your father was just making a jest, why don't you take her up stairs and wake her up and try'n find out what happened we can't get a word out of Harry." Mrs. Weasley said putting her hand soothingly on Charlie's arm.

"Ok Mum," Charlie said and left the room.

Hermione looked at Ron briefly and he gave her a puzzled look, she rolled her eyes,

"Wha?" He asked confused.

She ignored him.

Charlie carried her up stairs and put her down in her bed and then tapped her lightly on the temple with his wand again. Her eyelids fluttered open,

"Where am I?" She asked in her normal cool voice.

"In your room." He answered.

"What happened?" She asked, "Why don't I remember tonight?" She asked.

"I had to knock you out with magic you had a bit of a lapse of sanity to say in the least." Charlie explained smiling lightly to not appear like he was mad with his solemn face.

"Did I hurt somebody again?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sometimes my powers don't work right… they kind of have the reversal effect." She said.

She hadn't moved from the position she was in since she had awoke. She didn't sit up or anything.

"What do you mean," He asked again trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Sometimes instead of healing people… I hurt them…" She said calmly.

Her eyes were bloodshot from before but she blinked once and they were gone her eyes were as clear as ever. Suddenly blood slide out of her nose, she lifted her hand and wiped it away as if it were nothing. She then sat up though her nose continued to bleed. Little droplets falling onto the white night gown. Her hands had smeared blood on them now. She stared at the blood not even noticing that it was still coming out of her nose.

"Morgan your nose…" He began.

"I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." Morgan cut him off.

She looked over at him and smiled suddenly.

"I know you wish to help me Charlie but what I am meant to do is all I am meant to do after that my existence is futile… do not grow attached to me please it will only hurt us both." She said.

He was taken a back by her bluntness.

"Morgan I…" He began.

"Please don't lie to me, I know that when you are and I thought you better than that." Morgan's eyes seemed pleading.

"Look Morgan I like you and all but there is someone back at work… a girl and she and I are kind of engaged." He said.

She blinked confused.

"What? I never saw that…" She murmured to herself.

"Another thing Morgan never think that your existence is futile as soon as you give up on yourself you doom yourself. You're a nice girl to think that you only serve one purpose in life is stupid. Everybody means something to somebody." He said.

She still seemed stupefied at the fact that she had not known about the girl.

"Thank you for the thought Charlie, could you leave me alone now please." She asked.

"Ok…" He got up and put a hand lightly on her shoulder and then let it slip off as he walked away.

He closed the door as he left.

The next few days Morgan didn't leave her room or eat food. Charlie worried he had caused this, Hermione had tried to coax her to leave the room or eat but she refused either till Harry forgave her truthfully for hurting him. Problem was Harry had left and nobody knew where he had gone and they couldn't find him. Mrs. Weasley was going out of her mind with worry and Ginny secretly was as well. Finally 5 days later Harry finally came back blowing through the house and with a flick of his wand the door to the girl's room flew open though Morgan had put something on it only letting the females of the house in the room. He barged in and slammed it and nobody could open it after or hear what was going on in the room no matter the spell they used or anything else for that matter.

In The Room

"Morgan!" He said as he slammed the door.

"Tell me now who your father is! I don't want any of that it isn't important bullocks tell me now!" He yelled at her.

Morgan scurried off her bed and backed against the wall truly scared of Harry.

"Harry… Will you make me pay for my mothers choices?' She asked.

"If it is who I have been told it is possibly." he said crossing his arms.

"My mother married Severus Snape…" She said meekly.

His wand flung out yelling in rage and she screamed in fear and shrunk. He breathed hard and contemplated doing something.

"DO YOU STILL COMMUNICATE WITH HIM NOW?"! He roared.

She shrunk smaller against the wall it seemed.

"No… I swear to you!" She cried.

He charged across the room things in front of him flung out of the way. He pinned her against the wall his green eyes burned into her scared grey ones.

"DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING WITH DUMBLEDORES DEATH OR THE DEATHEATERS GETTING IN HOGWARTS? DID YOU EVER HELP MALFOY?"! He screamed basically spitting in her face but he didn't care he was in such a rage right now.

"I didn't want to they made me! I swear to you I fought but they were going to kill mother if I didn't do it!" She cried.

"DO WHAT?"! He roared.

"Find a way in the castle Malfoy kidnapped me and forced me too figure it out for him! I wanted nothing to do with it but he was going to… going to…" She burst into sobs.

He slowly released her realizing what she was about to say. She sank to the floor sobbing hiding her face. He turned away from her not knowing what to do next; he wanted to kill her but at the same time wanted to kill Malfoy. He tried to talk reason to himself. It wasn't her fault her mother had married Snape. It also was hardly her fault that Malfoy held her captive and made her do such things under a threat like that…

She stood behind him and wiped away her tears and reached to put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He spun around faster than sight could comprehend and pinned her to the wall again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed.

She looked so scared then and hurt she was only truing to help him and she had been through so much like him. Yet at the same time her grey eyes were scared they were still strong and ready for death it would seem.

He loosened his grip a bit,

"I'm not going to kill you Morgan…" He mumbled.

She sighed and her whole body seemed to heave as if a great weight had been taken off her but at the same time it sounded like disappointment at the same time. He looked up again looking into her eyes again.

"Do you want to die?" He asked.

She did not turn her head or avert her eyes but she suddenly seemed far away.

"I no longer wish to be here… yes, but it is hard to stay in a place where there is no love or want for you…" She said and seemed to come back.

"I know the feeling…" He said.

"Oh but Harry plenty of people love you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny…" She said. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks… They all love you. Some more then others but they love you…" She said.

"I guess your right…" He said.

This was so frustrating he wanted to be mad at her he wanted to hate her tear her apart and yet she was calming him down without even trying…

"We'll what about you Remus he loves you he is your Uncle!" Harry said.

"Remus cares for me… but he does not love me…If he loved me he would have come for me as soon as my mother killed herself and he found out."

Harry's scar began to burn slightly, he hissed in pain. She reached up in her limited mobility and touched the tip of the scar and then he felt like he had just jumped in an ice cold pool.

"How do you do that?" he asked in wonder.

"I care…" She answered.

Suddenly those words seemed to make him burn again and he felt his rage coming back. How could she possibly care she didn't know him! She couldn't care which meant she was lying to him. He roared in anger and pushed her hard into the wall gripping her shoulders with intensity as if he were trying to break them.

She whimpered in pain.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU COULDN'T POSSIABLY CARE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" He yelled as if trying to break her with his words… or at least make her go deaf.

"Harry why would I lie to you?" She asked calmly though she was grimacing in pain.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU WOMAN ALWAYS SEEM TO BE CANIVING FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER? MAYBE YOU ARE WORKING WITH SNAPE AND IN SO WORKING WITH VOLDAMORT!" He spitted at her.

"Harry I am not working with Volda-" She began.

"DON'T SPEAK! I DON'T WANT YOUR WORDS OF POISEN!" He bellowed, "DON'T USE MY NAME EITHER! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO I SHOULD KILL YOU, BUT I WOULD ONLY BE GIVING YOU WHAT YOU WANT AND I WANT YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO SUFFER!"

"Harry please be rational!" She managed to get out while he was catching his breath.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKING RATINAL!" He hollered.

"How can you make me suffer anymore than I already have?" She asked.

He had no answer to that. She reached out the best she could though he was holding her shoulders in a death grip to the wall. She lightly brushed her finger against his skin on his arm.

"Please Harry you know I am not working with Voldemort." She said.

He flung her to the floor and turned away from her not wanting to look at her.

She lay on the floor for a second and then got up. She knew he might kill her when she did this but she had to try she took a step closer to him and then took a deep breath and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Harry…" She said.

He was so stunned he didn't know what to do when she wrapped her arms around him. He turned around with out breaking her arms off him.

"Are you fucking mad?" He asked looking down at her. "I just threatened to kill you and you hug me?"

She looked up at him her eyes once again pleading.

"I care Harry, I really do." She said.

This time he didn't get mad a different feeling took control this time and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up and against him tighter and kissed her.

Her arms dropped from around him to her sides as he pulled her tighter against him. This feeling was so similar to the feeling when he was Ginny… yet different at the same time. More powerful… more uncontrollable even more that the rage he had felt just a second ago. This seemed to be both feeling mixed together. She didn't try to stop him but she also didn't do anything. He didn't care… the feeling had complete control of his mind and body.

A couple hours he sat on the floor looking out the window at the setting sun over the distant mountains in the distance. He reviewed over what he had done that day. He come into the house spitting fire and locked himself in the room with this girl and almost killed her then… then… he looked to his right on the once toppled bed when he had first come at her was up right now and dark brown hair was falling off the edge of the bed clashing with the white sheets. Her one hand was slightly hanging off the bed as well, her fingers curled slightly. He could see old scars on her wrists presumably from past times trying to kill herself. He got up and went across the room to the window and leaned on the window sill with both hands and looked out the window. He saw Charlie out in the middle of the quidditch field sitting there doing nothing it seemed like he was looking up at the sky. That was odd; He looked back over at the bed where she was laying. He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose; he put his glasses on the sill and rubbed his face trying to come back to reality to face what he had done.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

She turned in her sleep onto her side dragging her hair from hanging off the end of the bed to completely on the bed and pillow. He put his glasses on and sat down on the edge of the bed. He could feel her bare back touching his bare one. The covering her partly also rubbed into his skin. He leaned forward covering his face with his hands,

"Oh Harry what have you done?" He asked himself.

Why hadn't she stopped him she easily could have. Well not easily but why didn't she at least try to…

He got up and grabbed his shoes and pulled them on and grabbed his shirt and coat and flung open the door to the room no one was in the hall as he thumped down the stairs he buttoned and zipped up his pants. Almost everybody was in the kitchen and living room.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted and everybody turned suddenly the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt either hit them he looked at them for a second then pulled in the last notch of his belt then made for the door.

"HARRY!" Hermione called after him sounding confused and sounded hurt too. He pulled on his shirt as he left outside. He heard he was being followed,

"Harry mate stop!" He heard Ron call after him. He reached around the middle of the front yard and gave Ron and Hermione a sad look and Ginny an even sadder one.

"I am so sorry… I don't know why I did it…"

"Did what Harry? Mate?" Ron asked confused.

Harry pulled his coat on the disappeared. They all turned to the rest of the house hold sitting there. Ginny looked petrified and made a dash for the stairs. Ron and Hermione close behind her. The rest of the house wasn't far behind either. Ginny reached the bedroom and looked in she wailed in pain and turned and dashed back down the stairs past all her family and friends. Hermione called after but Ron dragged her on to the bedroom. When Hermione saw her she screamed and ran over checking she was still alive.

"Oh my god Ron what has happened to Harry. He never would have done something like this ever!" Hermione burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley saw Morgan and burst into tears to and whirled around going to her room. Mr. Weasley was at work right now. Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle looked into the room.

"Oh my ands Harry did zis?" Fleur asked Bill.

"It would appear so…" Bill looked sadly at his younger brother and his girlfriend.

Ginny ran out of the house her hair flying she sobbed into her hands. HOW COULD HARRY DO THIS! Her mind screamed as she ran.

Charlie saw his little sister running and stood catching her as she tried to run by.

"Ginny what's wrong?" He asked.

She was sobbing,

"Harry! Harry slept with her!" She cried.

Charlie in his surprise let her go and she continued running. He understood why she wanted to be alone and as dangerous as it was it was more dangerous to go after her because next she would get mad. Charlie ran back to the house,

Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle were in the living room. Gabrielle was sketching lightly in her sketch journal and Bill had his head in his hands. Fleur was leaned over him trying to comfort him.

"I am sure zare iz a goods reasonz for zis!" Fleur insisted.

"Bill what's happened? Ginny came running out a mess and I couldn't make out what she was trying to say." Charlie asked catching his breath.

Bill looked up at his brother and just shook his head and pointed to the stairs. Charlie had a fleeting fearful feeling Harry had killed her he turned and ran up the stairs. Hermione was crying and Morgan was sitting in the bed holding the bed sheets close to her now it would seem bare body. She had watery eyes; her dark brown hair was a mess. Charlie knew what happened.

"Bugger…" He cursed at himself.

Next Morning

Hermione woke up and looked around it was the crack of dawn and it looked like Ginny had not gotten back. Gabrielle had gone back to Fleur and Bills house to sleep in the room they had set up for her. She looked over at Morgan's bed, she wasn't there.

She sat up sending the sheets and blankets as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Running to the bathroom nobody was in there. She ran downstairs and looked around. Nobody was down here yet either. Then she noticed on the kitchen table a piece of parchment.

"Oh please tell me Morgan hasn't run away please tell me Morgan hasn't run away!" She grabbed the piece of parchment, but before she could read a voice spoke.

"Harry came and got her in the night." It was Charlie he was sitting on the couch.

She didn't remember seeing him as she blew though the floor.

"That he is sorry about what he did and he wouldn't come back until he had found all the Horcuxes and killed Voldemort then he'll have time to explain his actions. Because maybe then he'll understand them himself…" Charlie said.

Hermione looked down and read quickly through the letter. She covered her mouth,

"My god Harry what are you doing?" She asked the piece of parchment.

Harry carried the sleeping Morgan into the apartment he had rented in the magical part of London. The woman that owned the building was a witch and asked for payment in wizarding money since he was never in short supply of that it was easy. Also all he had to do was flick his wand and the apartment was furnished. He put her down on the couch and tossed a blanket it over he would wake her up later. He went to the kitchen table and continued to work on the papers he had been working on earlier. He sighed,

"What are you doing Harry… what are you doing?" He asked himself briefly and the pushed those thoughts from his mind and continued on his work.

An: Sorry the chap is a little intense and I know a lot of you are thinking that "Harry would never do something like that," but when reading the book you can see each time something bad happens to Harry he falls further away from what was once his normalcy I am not trying to make him a bad person I am just trying to show how much he is losing control of himself every time he is in a circumstance that he can't control and how he kicks his own butt every time he does something wrong. Trust me all will be well in the end

Rose


	4. Taken or Given?

Morgan's eyes fluttered open. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was on a couch in a room she had never seen before. She sat up when she heard somebody grunt in frustration. Harry was sitting at what appeared to be a kitchen table books and papers spread about it in some kind of chaotic organization. She was still wearing the pajama's Hermione had leant her. She assumed since through the window she could see the light fading past the buildings of London that she had slept though the whole day he must have taken her the night before. She had a bit of a headache from sleeping too much. She swung her feet off the couch and onto the floor it was bare wood and her bare feet weren't ready for how cold the floor was. She realized how cold it was in general she hugged herself looking around for a sweater or something the only thing was the blanket she had woken up under. She got up and walked around the couch observing Harry who was hunched over the books and papers pouring over them. His normally wild hair was even more so now, sticking up at odd gravity defying angles. She walked up behind him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. She became worried it was freezing in this place and he was wearing jeans and no shirt no shoes or socks either.

"Harry?"

"What do you want?" He said almost like a reflex as he pulled a book over to him a flipped it open to a page marked by a ribbon and began to read it.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

She walked around to his left side and kneeled down on the floor and placed her hand on his thigh looking up at him.

"Harry?" She repeated.

He slammed to book closed frustrated.

"What do you want Morgan?" He looked down at her angrily that she was bothering him.

She bit her bottom lip and looked to the side he felt immediately guilty he had lost his patience with her.

"I am sorry for yelling at you I just can't find." he slammed the side of his fist down hard on the cover of the book, "What I am looking for… "He grumbled and stared up at the ceiling.

"I am sorry," She mumbled.

"No it's not your fault…" He grumbled out.

She rested her head lightly on his thigh. He looked down and suddenly realized how submissive she was acting and how much it brought that feeling to the bottom of his stomach threatening to break out. He jumped up and walked away from her. He grabbed his shirt from where it was hanging off one of the chairs and pulled it on. He turned away from facing her where she still sat on the floor almost as if waiting for his permission to stand. He ran his hands though his hair smoothing it back partly then turned back to her,

"Don't you even want to know where you are? Or even why you are here?" He asked her. She stood and rested her hand on the table and gave a sidelong look at the books and took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Harry you are my guardian whatever decisions you make on where I go and why is your choice not mine. If you want me to know you'll tell me." She said.

"Don't you ever question that?"! He asked.

"I trust you judgment Harry." She answered simply.

She pushed her limp dark brown hair behind her ears.

"Oh you're so aggravating!" He said and let himself fall back into the chair.

"I am sorry… tell me what I did wrong and I won't do it again!" She pleaded.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Just be yourself Morgan I don't own you!" He said.

She looked down at her feet,

"But you do…" She mumbled.

Harry couldn't answer because she was right. In almost all ways to look at it he basically owned her just the wording was different. She walked slowly and sat down on the end of the couch closet to him.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" She spoke up after a minute or two.

"No… thank you though." He said.

He went deep into thought studding her in detail this time, as he had never bothered to before.

She had the limp dark brown hair that was now that he paid attention was much like Sirius' just lighter. Her grey eyes had no hint of blue at all but were just plain grey eyes very close to being silver. She had a small nose that wasn't too pointy or to sharp kind of rounded and small. She had a small mouth and her lips were about the average size. Her eyes were shape like almonds. He face wasn't too round and wasn't too narrow. Her cheek bones were higher giving her a subtle prestige look. She wasn't like Cho drop dead gorgeous, and she wasn't like Ginny who was pretty and then when she was worked up gorgeous as well she had a subtle prettiness that you did not see until you paid attention. Suddenly it occurred to him,

"Is that why you didn't stop me?" He asked.

He silence answered the question for him.

"You should not have let me do that to you." He said.

"What is done is done." She answered calmly.

"I am sorry Morgan I should have had better control of myself," He said.

She did not reply.

After a couple minutes of more silence she spoke again,

"Permit me to ask a question?" She asked.

He didn't even turn to look at her.

"You don't have to ask permission to ask a question Morgan. Or talk for that matter." He replied she took it as a yes.

"The work on the table is it about Horcuxes?" She asked.

He nodded slightly.

"Will we be going after the next one soon?" She asked.

"As soon as I pinpoint the specific place yes." He replied.

"Was my vision not helpful?" She asked.

"It was very helpful it narrowed down where I was searching." He said.

"I am glad; I wish to help as much as I can." She said smiling slightly.

With that small smile her whole face lit up and then you could see how pretty she was. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Then getting up he went into the bedroom and went to his wardrobe and pulled off his jeans and pulled on pajama pants. He then walked over to his bed and flopped down on the right side. He had just begun to drift off when Morgan came into the room and turned off the side table light on the left side and came to the other side and turned the light off on that side and the reached over and pulled Harry's glasses and put them on them on the side table she was about to leave when he shot his arm out and grabbed her wrist. He considered himself lucky he had gotten her wrist since he couldn't really see without his glasses. She yelped in surprise and turned and looked at him or at the least that he could tell she did.

"Stay in here, if the come and try to take you I want to be able hear it and try to stop them." He said.

"Ok…" She said.

He didn't let her wrist go for a minute then he dropped it. He watched the blur of color he knew to be her go to the door and close it half way to divert the light from the kitchen light. Then walked around to the other side and climbed on the bed. She curled up and seemed to almost immediately fall asleep but he could tell she hadn't. He turned his head and looked at her. He could see the light reflecting off her eyes from the small amount getting through the door. He sat up and grabbed the quilt folded at the end of the bed and pulled it up covering her.

"I don't want you freezing to death either." He mumbled and lay back down.

He felt her shift a little bit and then she didn't move again. He lay there thinking for a while staring at the blurry figure silently and motionless lying next to hi.

"Did your mother raise you to be this way?" He asked.

She didn't answer but he could hear her breathing pattern change as if she were going to speak soon.

"Partly, Father was difficult as well." She said.

"You mean Snape?" He asked.

"Mhm, I was raised to be very obedient. Another thing my uncle did not like was the way that Mother treated me when I was a baby. I was told she actually left me at St. Mungo's for 2 weeks before my really father came and got me. She became furious with him and made it illegal for my real father to see me ever again." She said. "Then after James and Lily, your parents died he went to go see my mother not knowing that she had married… Snape… they argued he went after Petigrew and… well…then I couldn't see him even if I had wanted to." She told him.

"You mean you never met Sirius?" He asked.

"…Fath-Snape refused to allow it, until the year he got out of prison the second thing he did was come see me. I knew he was watching me but he never came out into plain site it took me about an hour to figure out it was the dog that was him." She said.

"Did you go and talk to him?" He asked.

"I couldn't I was not allowed to leave my house." She said.

"Why in the world weren't you allowed to leave the house?" He asked.

She didn't answer for a moment.

"I never left my house until I went to school and even then I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade." She said.

"Are you saying that this is the first time you have ever left your house besides school, was when they made you come after your mother died?" He asked stunned.

"Yes…" She answered.

Harry was silent for a long time.

"Was he nice Harry?" She asked.

"Who Sirius?" He asked.

"Yes," She confirmed.

"He was a great guy… he was sad a lot but now I understand why…" Harry told her.

"Oh good, you miss him a lot don't you?" She asked.

Harry turned his head to face the other side of the wall all the talk of Sirius now had his lungs on fire. He didn't answer her. She didn't make him. She put a hand lightly on his arm and rubbed it soothingly.

"I wish I had known him." She said and retracted her arm.

She knew he didn't want to talk anymore so she turned and faced the other way fixing the blanket it. Her breathing did not change so he knew she was still awake.

"I wish you had known him too." He said and closed his eyes grateful when she didn't say anything in return.

The next morning Harry woke slowly. He was warmer and for that grateful he didn't want to get up afraid of the cold. Turned his head slightly looking out the window where sunbeams were escaping around the thick curtains. He was still tired and laid his head back down but in this motion he realized something, He was holding Morgan tightly in his arms. She was still asleep; you couldn't see her face because her hair had fallen all over it. He had been sleeping his chin resting basically on her head she was so close. Her back was tightly pressed against his chest and stomach and he realized this was because he was holding her so she would. He cursed at himself under his breath, he didn't want to wake her up though and he still wanted to go back to sleep.

"Bloody Hell? Why me?" He mumbled under his breath.

He slowly loosened his grip on her. She did something even worse she turned around to face him curling up against him.

"Crap…" He grumbled to himself.

He decided to get up it was easier. Slowly sliding his one arm out from under her he creped away from the bed. She stayed fast asleep; he closed the door to the bedroom and went to the kitchen table where mounds of work were still waiting for him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sat down staring at all the work was making his eyes and head hurt. He sneezed; all the dust from the old books must have been affecting him.

An hour or so later (hey whose counting?) Morgan sat up pushing her hair away from her face. Harry was no longer in the bed, or bedroom for that matter. Getting up she walked slowly to the bedroom door then peaked out. Harry was once again at the table reading books and such. Morgan left the room and walked over to the table. She looked at all the books and then picked one up. His head jerked up at her,

"Allow me to help a little…" She mumbled and walked over to a chair sitting down opened the book and began to read.

He looked at her for a moment, and then something occurred to him. Getting up he went his bedroom and got dressed then leaving his bedroom grabbed his jacket and headed to the front door.

"I'll be back." Was all he said before disappearing though the front door and locking it.

4 hours later, Harry returned unlocking the door walked in and locked it again. Morgan was still sitting in the chair reading but she was considerably further along then when he had left. She had read what looked like a quarter of the book already.

"I got you some clothes and a pair of shoes since you don't have any here. You can put them away in the bedroom." He grumbled and taking off his jacket sat down at the table once more immediately starting his work again.

Morgan placed the book on the side table and getting up retrieved the bag and took it to the bedroom, not returning for an hour an a half. When she returned to the living room and connected dining room. She was wearing a (hippie best way to describe it) skirt and a v-necked long sleeved shirt. Her hair was wet and had been braided into two separate braids. She walked over to Harry and hugged him slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry." She mumbled and walked back over to the chair and began to read once more.

He didn't answer her but he hadn't ignored she had done it either. He couldn't concentrate on his work now and instead he turned and stared at Morgan who was turning a page in the book. She was sitting on the chair so that both her legs were on the chair as well instead of on the floor. The feeling or something similar edged at the back of his mind. I was as intense as before but it was still strong and it still threatened to control him better then he controlled himself. He tried to go back to reading the book, but his mind refused to pay attention. The feeling edged further and soon he could not ignore it or pretend it wasn't there. He stood quickly; Morgan looked up from the book at the sound of the chair quickly scraping across the floor.

"Is something wrong Harry?" She asked.

Her voice seemed to bring reality a reason back. Though the feeling was still there nagging at him. His stomach felt like it was a trampoline and 20 6 year olds were jumping on it.

"No, just hungry." He said and walked to the little kitchen area.

She got up and followed him, after putting the book down.

"Guess I need to go out again." He grumbled.

'Why?" She asked.

"No food." He answered.

He brushed past her and once again left the apartment.

2 hours later Harry returned.

He appeared to be empty handed but when he went into the kitchen he enlarged the groceries. Morgan came in and began to help him unload all of the groceries from the bags. Putting them where they needed to be.

When they finished putting it all away, she didn't ask this time but she began to make something.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked.

"No your work is more important." She answered.

"Thanks for reminding me." He grumbled.

He could see her smile slightly. He had meant it to be a joke. It was already five-thirty, he sighed the day had flown by. He went back to the kitchen table but didn't return to work he just sat and watched her cook through the wall window that showed basically the whole kitchen. She had rolled the sleeves of the shirt and was making her way around the kitchen making dinner. He had a sudden longing to be back at the Burrow with his friends, and had what had become his family. He sighed deeply, leaning his chin on his palm continuing to watch her although his mind was elsewhere. Remembering the times before it had gotten so complicated.

Before he knew it Morgan was clearing the papers away from the table and he hadn't even noticed. She placed a bowl in front of him, and then sat down next to him rolling her sleeves down. They sat in silence while eating and only because Harry could think of nothing to say. When they had both finished she took both the bowls and went to clean the dishes and the tiny mess from making dinner. Getting up he didn't feel like working anymore he went to the couch and turned on the television. When she finished in the kitchen she came over to the living area and picked up her book but didn't sit down in the chair. For a split second she considered something then went and sat down next to Harry. His arm had been resting on the top of the sofa and now the top of her head now leaned slightly on it. She opened the book again and began to read.

2 hours later of him channel surfing and her reading he finally noticed that she had stopped turning the pages. Looking down at her he saw she had fallen asleep leaned against him, how had he not noticed she had fallen asleep? Her hands rested slightly on one another on the open book. Clicking off the television it was now 9 or so. He slipped the book away and marking it put it on the coffee table. Picking her up he carried her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed… standing there he stared at her for a moment then leaning over kissed her. He didn't know what compulsion from hell had caused him to do this but he had been doing this a lot lately it would seem. She seemed to wake up because a hand went around his neck pulling him down further. Well if it was what she wanted. Grabbing her hips he pulled her up into sitting position and to the edge of the bed, kissing her deeper. She wrapped her hands her arms completely around his neck, this was different than last time. She was not, not doing anything she was reacting this time, this time he was completely in control of himself. Falling foreword onto the bed, the kiss broke and she was now looking up at him fully awake her grey eyes were completely unreadable. Her dark brown hair was fanned out, a couple stands falling over her face. He looked down at her for a second,

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She shrugged, her grey eyes stayed placid as always. No change in emotion or anything.

"Ok then…" He mumbled leaning the rest of the way down on top of her.

Later…

Harry couldn't sleep. He lay there wondering where it all went wrong. Where had the turning point been? Where he had changed from normal little Harry… to, to… what he was now… he didn't even want to think what had sprung to his mind. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He looked down at Morgan, who was sleeping peacefully. Where had been hers? Her decision to take the path she did? Why? What made her want to go foreword when all she could see was darkness, like him. Wasn't she scared that she might walk off the edge of an abyss, or did she not care. She had said she didn't want to live anymore. Had she even made the decisions? Or were they made for her. She did also say she had been raised to be that way.

A thought occurred to Harry, had Snape specifically raised her to be subservient so that one day she would serve the dark lord without question?

He pondered this for a while, looking down at her. The sad thing was more than likely this was the case. He hated to think that anyone could, or was raised like that. His childhood had been bad enough as it was but this was ridiculous. To be born and breed to only serve in any and all ways it would seem. He didn't even want to imagine what her childhood had been like. She mumbled something incoherently and shifted a bit in her sleep. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't 17... Like he was much, much older. He wished he was, he wished he could've finished all seven years then have this fall on his head. Grown up a little before any of this happened, maybe with more experience he could have handled it all better. He mentally slapped himself, this thought stream was taking him no where. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, maybe with sleep it would all make more sense…


	5. Burried Alive

Morgan woke slowly. She woke before her body did and so all that worked were her ears. She could hear and partly feel his breath slowly inhale and exhale onto her neck and ear. She took a deep breath and slowly feeling came back and her eyes slowly opened. It was still dark out and her mind filled with thoughts of the night before. She felt like her body went tense but only her insides and then she knew…

Harry woke a little while after the sun had risen. He sat up; Morgan turned and looked at him with her placid grey eyes seemingly the same, but something beneath them was different before like serious he had seen a deep residing pain and sorrow, and although some of that was still there but now there was something else and he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Something wrong Harry?" She asked. He frowned,

"No…" He said his brows furrowing. She sat up to; she was wearing his shirt her dark brown hair was mussed a little bit. He suddenly felt quite depressed he missed Ron and Hermione desperately.

"You miss them don't you?" She said.

"I'm not used to not, not being around them." He said.

"They're your family I don't blame you for missing them." She said.

"Maybe I should go back." Harry mumbled.

Morgan looked away and got off the bed. Harry frowned watching her closely as she threw open the wardrobe and grabbed a skirt and pulled it on the pulling off his shirt pulled on a tank top and then pulling on a sweater, then her knees buckled out from underneath her and she collapsed to the floor crying.

Harry jumped out of bed and ran around to her,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I… I… can't tell you…" She stumbled over her words.

"What can't you tell me?" Which he knew was a stupid question but it came out anyways.

"Harry…" She began.

"What…" He asked.

"If you go back I can't go with you." She answered.

This time her eyes were alive, they weren't placid they had feeling in them.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because… I… pre… pre… Ohhhhhh…." She wailed and buried her face in her hands. Harry was so confused,

"What?" He asked.

She wailed again.

"Whatever, if you won't tell me then how can I help?" He asked.

"You'll be mad at me…" She sobbed. Harry stood up and got dressed then left her they're crying he was mad. What else was he supposed to do?

For hours Harry wandered around London he needed to clear his head he missed his friends so badly. Finally he headed back towards the apartment as he approached the building his scar began to burn. Fear consumed him, MORGAN! His mind screamed and he bolted up through the building and stopped in front of his slightly ajar front door. Fear pelted his body and he burst in through the door everything had been tossed around,

"MORGAN!" He ran through the entire of the house.

She was gone. A wall in the living room depicted Voldemorts symbol, he sat down hard on the ground. How could he be such a fool to leave her alone! Suddenly the glowing green image shifted to words.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_I have quite missed your presence_

_But I have found Ms. Morgana's presence charming_

_So I have taken her to have a joyess council_

_With her, please join us, I am sure you_

_Know my favorite place, I hope for _

_You to join us I am sure it would be a quite enjoyable_

_Experience, for which party I am not sure…_

_-Voldemort_

_PS: did you know she was with child?"_

He felt his whole body go stiff. She was what? That was unimportant and right now he needed to worry about getting her back before he killed her. If it were true it made it all the more important that he save her. His favorite place… what was it Morgan had said she had envisioned… a graveyard… A GRAVEYARD!

Harry stood quickly and within a second had disappeared.

He reappeared in a dark grey like area mist swirling around his knees. He looked around. No one was around he took a few steps forward and then his foot feel on something harder then the soft muddy ground. Something like a flat rock or something similar. He looked down and saw a gravestone plaque in the ground. The ground had been especially muddy where he was standing was because it was a freshly filled grave. The thought sent shivers down his spine and suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him. He brushed away the mud that his shoe had covered what had been written, his whole body froze in horror.

"Morgana Faye Black 

_Will be missed dearly"_

"MORGAN!" He yelled and with his bare hands began to pull up clods of dirt that oozed though his fingers. He could here a muffled cry coming from below him.

"DAMN IT!" He cried and he tore at the ground.

"It is pointless Harry you'll never unbury her like that before she suffocates." Came a cool deep raspy voice behind him. He spun his wand raised and came face to face with Voldemort.

"WHY HER? WHY NOT JUST TAKE ME!"? He yelled he could feel tears stinging in his eyes.

"Oh because as enjoyable as killing you will be, I like the idea of torturing you first my pathetic little friend." Voldemort laughed, a raspy laugh that sounded like it was brought up from the depths of hell. "You know what I find highly amusing?" Voldemort asked.

6"No! And I could care less about you sadistic sense of humor!" Harry yelled and began to pull up dirt again, he didn't care if Voldemort pulled his wand on him; he had to try to save her! Why couldn't he think of any spell to get her out! He hated the thought of just sitting by again as Voldemort killed another person he cared for deeply. Voldemorts laugh once again rang out over the desolate graveyard.

6"Snape, my loyal servant please come out and join us." Voldemort wheezed.

Harry froze as a figure clad all in black came out of the shadows and mist and showed himself to his master and Harry. Harry roared in rage and ran at him before Snape could even pull out his wand to defend himself. Harry had tackled him to the ground and in the process knocked Snape's wand out of his hand, Harry had his hands around his neck.

"YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU! HE TRUSTED YOU!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry went flying a second after the words left his mouth and went slamming against a tall statue gravestone. He fell to the ground his face flat in the mud he heard his glasses creak.

"Get to your feet Potter." Voldemort snarled. Harry pushed himself up and saw Snape standing up as well and with his wand brushing the mud off his robes leaving them as clean as before. Harry gave him a look of pure hatred,

"You weasel! Everything good in this world you must taint! He trusted you! She trusted you and thought of you like her father and now she is slowly suffocating to death down there!" He snarled at Snape. Snape swallowed hard and tried to ignore Harry.

"What do you bid me to do Master?" Snape asked a slightly pained look flashed across his face.

"You know Morgan's mother killed herself when you left? Of course you did… The question is of course did you actually love Morgan's mother or were you just using her to get to Morgan to make her you _Masters _servant?" Harry spat out getting to his feet. Snape snarled and lunged foreword grabbing the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the statue gravestone he had hit early.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THATI LOVED PANDORA! I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER LONG BEFORE YOUR BLOODY GOD FATHER EVEN SAW HER AS A FEMALE! I WAS THE ONE WHO LOVED HER AND TOOK CARE OF HER WHEN SHE FELL ILL! WHERE WAS HE THEN? HM? WHERE WAS YOUR DARLING GODFATHER THEN! BAH! HE NEVER LOVED PANDORA JUST USED HER AND THREW HER AWAY!" Snape spat in his face. "I LOVED MORGAN TO EVEN THOUGH I KNEW SHE WAS PART OF HIM! I RAISED HER THE BEST I COULD EVEN WITH HER MOTHER CRAZY AS A BAT! IT WAS I WHO TOOK CARE OF HER! GOT HER OUT OF THAT HOUSE AS SOON AS I COULD! DON'T YOU DARE THINK I NEVER DID THE BEST I COULD TO PROTECT HER!" He snarled.

"What about now _Professor_?" He said spitefully, "Are you protecting her the best you can?" Snape tossed him to the side and stalked back to his master who had been watching with interest.

"Are you still with me Severus?" Voldemort asked. Harry could tell Voldemort was trying to penetrate Snape's mind and was failing. Voldemort snarled and whipped his wand out but Snape's was already out. Harry stood in shock,

"Potter start getting that dirt up now!" Snape snarled. Harry paused for a second before he hurriedly grabbed his wand and a spell finally materialized in his mind and he blessed Hermione.

"TERRESTEL!" He yelled and the dirt began to move away from the spot. Within a couple seconds it was gone. Suddenly hex's and curses went flying Harry dropped into the hole to avoid being hit and found himself on the casket he pulled it open and found Morgan more pale then ever and unmoving. He hurriedly felt for a pulse, she was still alive but she was unconscious. He picked her up,

"HURRY UP POTTER!" Snape yelled.

"I HAVE GOT HER AND SHE IS STILL ALIVE!" Harry yelled.

"THEN BLOODY HELL RUN!" He yelled. Harry couldn't believe it as the words slipped from his lips,

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!"?

"RUN!" was Snape's only answer and Harry appearted he hadn't been thinking about it but anywhere but this place. He appearated right out side the Burrow door.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled and instantly there was a lot of noise as everybody burst out through the door wands raised and it took less then a second to see it was Harry and Morgan. There was a lot of commotion and noise as he was crowded in through the door and people were yelling and shooting questions all around,

"Help her first…" He said then blacked out.

6AN: Buahaha so many plot twists in one short chapter! I am evil I know…-sigh, is happy with self-

6


	6. Announcements Galore

Morgan woke up and screamed bloody murder in the middle of the night. Charlie went to calm her down,

"GET AWAY! STOP DON'T HURT ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Morgan! Morgan! It's me Charlie!" She fought just as hard for a second then slowed down then stopped tears in her eyes.

"Char… Charlie?" Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Oh Charlie!" She wailed and grabbing his shirt buried her face in his shirt and began to sob.

"Morgan…" He wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking… badly.

"Charlie?" A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail virtually on top of her head. He looked over his shoulder, a dark thin eyebrow raised.

"Not now Lorraine." Charlie said. She looked a little ticked but she left. "Morgan? Morgan what happened?" He asked.

"He…" She sobbed. He pulled away slightly and cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Morgan I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." He said. She was still shaking and her eyes were filled with fear and panic.

"I want you to take a few very deep breaths and calm down." He commanded her. She took a few very deep shaky breaths then her last breath was slightly normal, she stopped shaking so badly.

"Are you calm enough to tell me what happened?" He asked. She was still for a moment then nodded her head,

"Now tell me what happened."

"Harry… Harry was mad at me so he left me in the apartment alone. I was alone for a couple hours before I heard the door open and I went to go apologies and as soon as I opened the door…" She stopped and began shaking again.

"It wasn't Harry?" He asked. Her jaw shook and tears began sliding down her cheeks again.

"Who was it Morgan?" He already knew though.

"It was… my Father and his master." She choked out.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I don't know… everything went black… and when I woke up I was in… in a coffin… buried." She answered, the tears coming faster.

"They buried you alive?"! Charlie exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled away,

"What happened then?" He asked.

"I was there for a long time, then I heard Harry and I started screaming and he tried to dig me up and I don't know what was happening up there but I know it was a trap and I was trying to tell him but he couldn't understand me. I know there was fighting going on then I blacked out and I woke up here."

"Busy night?" He smiled. She laughed a small bell of a laugh, it was beautiful laugh, she was still crying though.

"What made Harry mad at you." He asked. She stopped laughing immediately and turned red.

"Harry wanted to come back here and I was happy about that but I told him I couldn't come back with him."

"Why not?"

"That's when he got mad, I was to scared to tell him."

"Can you tell me?" He asked. She looked scared and upset with herself more then anything. She pulled away…

"It will help to get it off your chest and I might be able to help." She bit her bottom lip the leaned over and put herself right next to his ear.

"I… I am pregnant…" She whispered and then pulled away. At first he was silent and just sat there… the words just sitting in his ear they refused to sink in, but finally it sunk into his mind.

"BUT HOW COULD YOU POSSIABLY KNOW!" He yelled.

"Charlie! Charlie please!" She begged. He tried to calm himself down taking a couple deep breaths then asked again,

"How could you possibly know?" He asked.

"Charlie…" She put her hands on her stomach, "I know… in fact there is more then one, I have two babies."

"TW-…" He looked around then leaned in and lowered his voice, "Twins?" He asked. She nodded her head, her hands still protectively over her lower stomach.

"Will it be the normal amount of time?" He asked.

"No… it will be sped up at the end of the month I'll be showing."

"How long will it take?" He asked.

"Probably the same amount of time my mom was pregnant with me… around 3 months.

"Bloody Hell… what are we going to do?" He mumbled to himself, "You're going to have to tell Harry."

"I know… but he is so… explosive… I was afraid of his reaction." She answered. Charlie put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'll be there when you tell him if you want." He asked.

"I think I'll be safer if you are." She answered.

"You've changed while you were gone." He stated.

"I know… Sometimes you're forced to change so that you can move forward." She answered. He nodded understanding,

"Where is Harry?" She asked.

"He is upstairs asleep, he passed out as soon as he got here." Charlie answered.

"I am sure he needs it after the screaming and yelling I heard." She mumbled.

"You should go back to sleep Morgan, you need it too." Charlie advised her.

"Probably…" She muttered lying down on the couch again and curling up hugging her stomach. Charlie pulled a quilt over her up to her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll live…" She mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"That girl? Was that her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I brought her home to meet Mum and Dad." He answered.

"Good night Charlie." She stated bluntly. He took that as a go away, he left the living room and into the kitchen. Lorraine was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"What's going on Charlie?" She asked.

"What do you mean Lorraine?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"That girl? Morgan is it? What's going on with that?" She asked.

"Look I explained to you Lorraine, we are in a war, and this family is in the middle of it." He answered.

"Yes I know that Charlie I am fine with that… but that girl you don't treat her like a little sister to say in the least." She said.

"Do you know what she just lived through today?"

"What's that?" She asked slightly rolling her eyes.

"You know what forget it, I am going to bed." He said.

"No what did that pretty little girl live through that's so horrible you snubbed me?" She asked.

"She was kidnapped by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and buried alive! That's what he day was like! How was yours?"! He yelled. She looked taken aback,

"Good night." Charlie said forcefully and walked with hard heels to the steps and went to bed.

Morgan had heard the whole thing. She calmly thought the whole thing over. He had defended her against his own fiancé, what did this mean? She nodded off into sleep.

"Morgan… Morgan wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"It's me, its time for breakfast Morgan." She helped her up. Morgan ran a hand through her hair brushing it back as Hermione led her into the kitchen most everybody was awake. Mrs. Weasley was putting a plate of sausages on the table. All those who worked were not there except Charlie and Lorraine. Ginny refused to look at Morgan, Morgan felt herself sinking into the floor by the way they were all treating her, only Charlie smiled at her.

"Come sit over here Morgan." He said not afraid of his family. She smiled gratefully at him and went around and sat with him. She swallowed hard and spoke up,

"Has Harry still not woken up?" She asked.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny Weasley you watch your tongue!" Mrs. Weasley snapped back. Ginny stood so fast that he chair went falling to the ground with a clatter. She turned furiously on Morgan.

"How could you sleep with him!"? She yelled. Morgan turned red, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Ginny…" Charlie began.

"NO! I AM JUST SAYING WHAT WE ARE ALL THINKING!" She yelled.

"Ginny don't act like it is her fault." Charlie said.

"YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE! SHE LET HIM TAKE HER! SHE LET HIM HAVE SEX WITH HER! AND YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" She ran away. Morgan stood,

"I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused to you all, it was never my intention." The whole room was silent so stunned, she left out the door to the outside. As soon as she was outside she ran she ran towards the quidditch field.

Charlie stood,

"Charlie, if you go after her then I'll take it that you want that little girl more then me." Lorraine said.

Charlie looked at the door then back at Lorraine,

"Ok…" He sat down.

Morgan ran to the middle of the field and sat down and began to cry. She waited and waited and he didn't come after her. She watched the house, he wasn't coming she felt crushed tears began to slid down her face again he wasn't coming. She wrapped her hands around her stomach,

"My darlings that is the second time he has tricked us…" She cried.

"Who are your darlings and who tricked you?" Harry's voice asked. Morgan jumped and looked around behind her. Harry was standing there; he looked perfectly fine, not at all like he had been in a fight. She hurriedly turned her face away and began hurriedly wiping the tears away from her face with the back of her hands. Harry sat down on the ground next to her and took her hand away and held them in his.

"What's wrong Morgan?" He asked.

"Harry, I have one of the Horcuxes', …" She said.

"Voldemort gave you one?"! He exclaimed, "Let me have it Morgan." He demanded.

"I can't give it to you Harry." She said. Harry looked confused,

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because Harry he has put it inside of me." She answered. Harry jumped up,

"What do you mean he has put it inside you?"! Harry was very alarmed. Morgan stood and taking his hand she put it on her lower stomach.

"In three months I am going to have two babies and one of them will only have half of a soul that is its own." She answered a tear streaking down her cheek. Harry looked horrified,

"You're… he… THAT MONSTER!" He realized what Voldemort had done. Voldemort had made it so that in order to kill him off all the way he would have to kill his own child.

"Wait in three months?" He asked.

"My mother had me in that amount of time" She said, "Something about us accelerates the growth of babies. I assume it is so we can have more children to continue whatever I am." She said.

"Morgan your child… our child has half a soul! AND the other one is of our worst enemy! You think you would be a little bit more concerned." Harry said. She dropped his hand and took a step back.

"You think I don't care? MY CHILD! IT'S MINE AND YOU THINK I DON'T CARE! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! KILL MY OWN CHILD! MY GOD I AM TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!" She was screaming and at the last part collapsed to the ground crying… well more like sobbing, her shoulders were shaking hard and she sat there sobbing. Harry looked around for somebody to tell him what to do. He was at a loss, she was in hysterics and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Morgan…"

"JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed. He was scared out of his mind of her; he had never thought it possible she could get mad.

"But Morgan…"

"LEAVE ME NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She screamed. Fearing what she might do he ran back to the house. Morgan let herself fall onto the ground sobbing as the grass tickled her face. She was like this for a long time before she finally calmed down and began to reason with herself.

That is when it finally all made sense; no one was going to help her. She knew that now. This was her life it was about time she started to live her life instead of making other people live for her, she had to take care of herself. She pushed herself up then to her feet and stood tall. She was capable of taking care of herself so she would have to sense nobody else would. She walked back towards the house.

When she walked back into the house nobody knew what to say or think for that matter. She walked in and sat back down at the breakfast table, which had been full of commotion, and nobody had touched the food they were all trying to figure out what happened and what to do. When she came through the door they all fell silent, she walked calmly to her chair next to Charlie and sat down. Then looking serenely at Charlie she spoke,

"Pass the cream please." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"The cream for the tea? Could you please pass it to me." Harry watched her stunned. Something was different, she seemed different… stronger. They all watched her stunned as she poured cream into her mug of tea and then added some sugar. She looked up at them,

"What? This is breakfast I am quite positive it is normal for people to eat." She said. They all gave her confused looks,

"Do we really want to waste all this food?" Morgan asked.

"Yes come I didn't cook all this food for nothing!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up. Everybody took her word as final and began to pile food on their plates. It was eerily quiet. Charlie tried not to look at Morgan but he couldn't help looking at her for at least a second. She looked more… more like a woman as she took a sip of her tea. Her other hand was wrapped around her stomach but it would look like to the rest of the table that her hand was in her lap. He looked over at Harry and the way Harry was trying to look at anything but her told Charlie she had told him and he hadn't taken it well. What was odd was that she seemed to have taken it fine. He was dieing to ask her what was going on but he couldn't… not with Lorraine there. He didn't know what she was talking about anyways he loved Lorraine. Where in God she had gotten the idea he felt anything more then a brotherly love towards Morgan was crazy. He was just protective of her; she was fragile and needed someone to take care of her. Harry was not in the least ready for that… and not with Morgan for that matter. He could feel himself getting mad at the way Harry was acting, he was so young and, and…" He growled to himself. He lost his temper with himself and he didn't even know why. He stood his chair clattering to the floor and stomped out of the house.

"Charlie! Charlie what's the matter!" Lorraine called after him. The whole room looked at each other for answers. Morgan watched as Lorraine ran to the door calling after him. She calmly put down her mug of tea and stood.

"Excuse me." Morgan said and got up and left for the bathroom. In side the bathroom she knelt down in front of the toilet and vomited. She heaved and gagged while she tried to regain the ability to breath once more. She wiped at her mouth and sat back against the opposing wall and took a couple shaky breaths. Morgan hugged herself and took a couple more deep breaths, these much more steadier, a second later she lurched foreword and vomited some more.

"Oh no wonder mother hated us." She grumbled falling back against the wall.

She spent the remainder of the morning in the bathroom forgotten about since they were all trying to take care of Charlie, Ginny, and of course integrate Harry. Morgan snuck out of the house when she finally felt like she wouldn't retch anymore. Charlie hadn't come back; she didn't know whom else to talk to. Looking around she tried to figure out where he might be, across the quidditch field was a forest and she studied the dress line… and thought for a moment, then smiled to herself, she knew where he was.

Charlie had been watching the goings on. A couple people had come to look for him including Lorraine but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Then he noticed through his cloud cover that somebody was walking onto the quidditch. Long brown hair and a long white skirt told him it was Morgan. It was a windy day an a gust of wind attacked the field making the grass roll like waves when the wind hit her; her hair swirled around her. She came to the middle of the field and looked up at the clouds, almost as though she was looking right through them directly at him. Then she lay down on her back looking right up at the clouds he was hiding above. Well he wanted to know what had happened between her and Harry so he dived toward the ground. He slowed down as the ground neared and evened out with the ground then jumped off and ran with the broom for a second before slowing down and finally stopping. He dropped his broom on the ground and walked over to Morgan who had sittin up. He sat down next to her,

"Are you ok Charlie?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't ask." He said. She nodded her head and changed the topic,

"I thought you might be flying." She smiled. He nodded,

"You know its weird that you thought that when no one else did." He said.

"I thought it obvious." She answered. He smiled,

"You're amazing Morgan." He smiled. She shrugged,

"I try." She said with a sly smile. He laughed she smiled at his laughter. He let it die and then started with the conversation he had intended to talk about.

"So… Harry…?" Charlie began.

"He took it well." She answered.

"It didn't look like it at the breakfast table." Charlie frowned.

"Well I didn't tell you all the factors." Morgan looked downcast as well. Charlie gave her a look that cannot be described,

"Can you tell me?" He asked.

"Not this time Charlie this is between Harry and I." She answered. Charlie nodded,

"Ok." He answered.

6 Week's Later 

"Morgan you bareliez eat and you are gaining such weights!" Fleur exclaimed at Dinner. Morgan cleared her throat, covering her hand with her slightly closed fist.

"I guess now is a better time then ever Morgan." Harry mumbled. She nodded slightly, Charlie sighed and put his spoon back down.

"If you wish Harry." Morgan answered.

"Go ahead." Harry bite back.

"I am pregnant." She stated blankly. There was silence for a moment. Ginny went limp in her chair sliding down before Ron grabbed her.

"She's passed out!" He exclaimed.

"Oh dear Ron would you move her to the couch," Mrs. Weasley said, "Well dear, I guess it is what it is, there really isn't anything we can do about it is there?" The whole room stayed quiet as a shocked Ron carried his sister to the couch. Harry had hurried to help.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Reamus finally reacted. Morgan looked calmly at her uncle.

"Uncle please as Mrs. Weasley said there is not much to be done about it. In 6 weeks I will have a baby." She said.

"6 weeks! That is impossible!" Bill exclaimed.

"Not so my sister had her in 3 months." Reamus said suddenly sounding even more tired then normal.

"As before I am special, so was my mother so as to continue our kind efficiently our pregnancy's are accelerated." Morgan explained. The table was absolutely quiet. Hermione got up and left the table and went upstairs.

"Well…" Bill began, "We're pregnant too."


End file.
